Damn You Calvin Klein
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Derek's doesn't wear underware,people are a little fed up and let Stiles know, the final straw come when the nieghbour passes out so Stiles buys boxers,only Calvin Klein mixed with Derek had a strange effect on him and the neighbour goes down again lol.


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything but the plot.

I was watching Sex And The City and this came to me, Stanford goes to a gay bar and it's underware only lol and while he wasn't wearing Clavin Klein it still gave me this.

It's different to my others kind of but you read and see what you think?

**Bold letter** = scene change/time line change.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Damn You Calvin Klein.<span>

Stiles came awake with a start when he heard a bang and shout "What?" he blinked rapidly looking at Derek who was stood there in a towel then glanced towards the window and saw Scott holding a hand to his head as he looked up and shouted again holding his other hand up. Stiles looked back at Derek when his brain noticed the mistakes he made, Derek wasn't in a towel he was holding one as he dried his head…leaving him completely naked waist down and Stiles couldn't stop his lips lifting at the corners happy it was all his.

"Stiles man, come on."

Stiles snapped to attention "Derek cover up." He watched his mate frown and sighed before leaning over and pulling Derek towards the bed, once his mate was next to him he flung the covers over him "It's safe."

Scott lifted his head with one eye still closed before opening both when he saw the cost was really clear "Really need to wear clothes." He glanced at Stiles who looked…abused that was the only way he could describe it.

Stiles frowned then looked down at his chest seeing red marks, from teeth and nails along with a few faint bruises "What's up." He lifted the cover higher as he raised his knees to his chest while resting against the head board. Derek rolled his eyes as he rested against the head board next to his mate wondering how long it would take McCall to leave this time so he could put his jeans on and go make breakfast. The plan had been to leave Stiles asleep and wake him up with breakfast in bed because after last night he deserved nothing less but yet again Scott ruined it by climbing through the window and seeing him naked.

For the fifth time this week.

Scott sighed as he moved towards Stiles computer chair "It's mine and Allison anniversary and I was wondering what to do." He looked at his friend ignoring the form next to him because while he knew about them it was taking time to get used to it.

Derek rolled his eyes at Scott "Stop glaring at me he's my mate and I will do what I want to him" he smirked when Scott said wrong while shaking his head "Right, every night and in every way you can think of, last night I had him on hi—"

Stiles covered his mates mouth "Meal." he watched Scott nod "Present." he watched Scott shake his head "Ok something special, jewellery."

Scott made a face "I don't want to seem like I'm rushing it and after we took a break" because he refused to accept they broke up "We agreed to take things slow."

Derek pulled Stiles hand away "As long as it's not a ring she won't think you rushing it either buy her a bracelet or some earrings." He watched his Beta nod before smiling then stand up "Don't make it too expensive and not too cheap either." Derek watched Scott sit back down.

Stiles narrowed his eyes on Derek "Since we were you an expert on buying woman jewellery?" he held his hand up "Don't even go there." Yes he asked but still his mate was an idiot, he pushed the covers aside and stood up. Derek glared at Scott making sure the younger man squired under his gaze for what just took place, he really hated his Beta at times "I got you something and the woman at the store advised me on what to do."

Stiles pulled a t-shirt over his head before frowning at Derek "Why where you buying me something." He closed his draw before looking at Scott who shrugged one shoulder giving him the answer he wanted.

"A bracelet for your birthday." Scott ignored Derek's growl knowing it couldn't get any worse than it already was, Derek was going to kick his ass he might as well lay the details out for the reason why "It's where we went last Monday after school."

Stiles smiled "Cool." He moved back towards the bed and crawled until he was kneeling before Derek "Thanks." He brushed their lips but Derek didn't kiss back he just blinked "I'm sorry." Stiles watched him grin before kissing him again.

Scott sighed "Stop, I come through the window and see him naked and now this" he waved his hand "It's too much just stop already."

Derek sighed "It's like having a three year old."

Stiles just grinned at his mate.

-.-.-.-.-

**T**he sheriff closed the front door feeling a little tired from his night shift and moved into the kitchen wanting to grab some juice and toast before going to bed when he saw Derek stood in the kitchen "Hey."

Derek glanced over his shoulder "Hey." he carried on making breakfast wondering what the Sheriff wanted and how long he would be.

"Making breakfast for Stiles." He smiled at his son's boyfriend remembering the first time he tired it had went drastically wrong resulting in the house filling with smoke and the fire alarms going off, he moved towards the fridge and opened the door. He reached in grabbing the juice and looked at Derek over the door before spitting his juice out as he choked then turned his back to Derek.

"STILES."

Stiles rolled off the bed when he heard his name "What, I'm up." He looked around the room not seeing Derek and heard his father's voice calling again and groaned flinging his arms on the bed then dropping his face in, wishing his mate would wear boxers or sweats.

-.-.-.-.-

**D**anny grinned at Scott's joke as he walked up the stairs and walked toward Stiles bedroom and opened the door "Whoa." He came to a stop and sighed wondering when this would stop and turned to the side when he heard Scott shouting.

"Derek for fuck sake." Scott glared at the back of his Alpha angry at seeing him naked again but freaked out when Derek started turned around and raised his hands covering Allison's eyes as she was stood in front of him.

"Stiles."

He sighed as he came out the bathroom "I know, I know." Stiles pushed passed everyone before turning and closing his bedroom door then looked at his mate "Would you please put some boxers on or at least pants of some kind."

Derek glared at Stiles as he pulled his jeans on "The bedroom door was closed, if they can't knock that's not my fault."

Stiles just sighed.

-.-.-.-.-

**J**ackson pushed Scott through the window then climb in himself stepping over McCall who was just taking way to long whining about something or other "Man up McCall." He blinked when the lights came on then turned around abruptly.

Scott sat up "You're a…." he trailed off looking at Jackson who was facing him then frowned and looked passed him wishing he didn't "Naked again, you're naked again."

Stiles groaned slamming a pillow over his face at the comments the others were making and sighed "I know, I know." He really needed to buy Derek some underwear or this was never going to stop and he was a little bit tired off all the hassle.

-.-.-.-.-

**T**he final straw came when Derek opened Stiles front living room curtains and giving the neighbours kicks a scare while giving poor old Mrs Monahan the thrill of her life, so much so the paramedics had to be called when she passed out. At seventy four and a widow for many years her life had become a quiet one which not much going on and then she saw Derek, it proved to be a little too much excitement at once.

His father had been called out due to the neighbours with the children complaining and then he got it in the next because it was his boyfriend which meant he had to sort it out or Derek wouldn't be allowed to stay in the future. So Stiles had gone out and bought his mate some underwear and not just normal plain ones but Calvin Klein ones, a trunk set of three boxers that came in white, black and grey this way he couldn't complain they weren't designer or just cheap ones.

"Here." Stiles held them out to Derek who just snorted and took them from his hand before tossing them across the room "Derek." Stiles picked them up before moving back towards his mate and slammed them against his chest.

He glared at his mate "You need to wear them because that's what people in this day and age do" Stiles watched Derek open his mouth "If you don't and my dad catches you or you scare Mrs Monahan against by giving her the thrill of her life, you won't be allowed to stay."

Derek narrowed his eyes on Stiles "This is abuse of power, you know that don't you." He watched lips lift at the corners and grabbed the packaged boxers to look at them seeing they were Calvin Klein. At least his mate had bought the expensive ones for him "Fine." Derek muttered the word as he tossed them to the floor beside the bed intending on wearing them in the morning when he would try to cook Stiles that breakfast in bed he promised after the last time.

Stiles grinned as he sat next to his mate on the bed "Thanks."

-.-.-.-.-

**D**erek paused as he pushed the covers off him and looked towards the packet of boxers then sighed as he reached for them but this was the length he would go to, to please his mate and once he had them on he left the bedroom to grab some juice.

Stiles rolled over and frowned as he moved his hand over the bed "Derek?" his voice was rough so he coughed before trying again "Derek?" he blinked his eyes open when he heard his mates voice from the door way.

"Was getting some juice."

Stiles smiled sleepily as he took in Derek with his new boxers on "Go you." He joked and placed his head on Derek's pillow as he sprawled diagonally on the bed holding his hand out for the juice, he rested on his elbow when Derek passed him it. Derek stood before his mate intending to take the juice back down for when the Sheriff came in "Well are they ok, do I cover enough skin to be allowed to stay." He grinned when Stiles snorted as he was drinking.

Stiles moved his eyes over the band seeing the name on them then down to the lump in middle that highlighted Derek's package nicely "Turn around." He grinned when Derek turned around and tilted his head inspecting. The white material cupped his ass nice and snugly highlight his firm ass cheeks before pulling tight around the tops of his thighs, damn he could be one of those men in the postures advertising the boxers by only being in them with that Adonis body on display.

Derek grinned as arousal scented the air "You like." He turned around seeing Stiles nod as he held the carton of juice up, he reached out and took it from his mate while watching as he shuffled closer before reaching out. Stiles smoothed his hand up one corded thigh "I like" he pressed a kiss to his mates' neglected thigh "You look good." He moved his lips up along with his hand and cupped Derek's growing cock through his boxers.

Damn, Derek thought as he watched lips brush his navel while fingers squeezed his hard length making him groan softly "Stiles." He rocked his hips up into those fingers as they stroked him through the material. Stiles licked at Derek's lower stomach before dipping the tip of two fingers into the elastic band and pulled them down until he exposed the head of his mates cock and parted his lips flicking his tongue out.

Derek groaned rocking his hips forward feeling warm air caressing his head when the sound of the window opening seemed overly loud in the quiet room "For god sakes." He looked at the window seeing Scott climb through. Stiles groaned as he released the elastic band and turned his head seeing Scott standing there smiling until he noticed there positions and worked out what they had been doing "Hey Scott."

"Dude."

Derek grinned as he slid into the bed beside his mate when Stiles sat up and took the juice from him "At least I wasn't naked." He watched Scott pause thinking about it for a moment and nodded then shook his head saying wrong. Stiles just sighed as he watched Scott move to his computer chair before sitting down, he leaned against his mate wondering what little thing set his best friend of this time but found it hard to concentrate.

He kept thinking about how good Derek looked in his Calvin Klein boxers.

-.-.-.-.-

**D**erek rubbed the towel over his head as he stood in the bathroom wondering what is was going to be this time, Scott in the window, maybe Jackson in toe or would it be the Sheriff just getting in. He sighed and dropped the towel in the hamper before grabbing the grey set of boxers his mate got him and pulled them on hearing noises coming from down stairs.

It was the Sheriff just getting in; great this was all he needed.

He moved from the bathroom and down the stairs entering the kitchen to see the older man stood making toast "Hey." Derek moved towards the fridge and opened the door waiting for it all to kick off somehow.

The Sheriff bit his toast as he looked at Derek and frowned before shaking his head, he was wearing boxers yes barely there boxers but still he wasn't stark naked and that was all the Sheriff could ask for so he just held his hand up as he left the kitchen.

Derek stared at the door waiting for a shout, a comment or to hear the Sheriff's footfalls heading for Stiles room but yet….nothing, everything stayed silent as the Sheriff closed his bedroom door, wow these boxers worked miracles. He smiled in amusement at his own thought and moved the eggs towards the counter while holding the bacon in his hand while holding a carton of juice between his arm and body. Derek kicked the fridge closed as he moved towards the counter setting down the bacon and juice before moving to get everything he needed to start cooking, hoping it stayed quiet so he could serve his mate breakfast in bed.

Stiles rolled over frowning as he smelled something; he spanned his arm out as he inhaled again smelling…bacon? He wasn't too sure as he sat up but he did know Derek wasn't with him and after glancing at the clock his dad was in bed. Wow he managed to sleep in with no disturbances how great was that, Stiles smiled as he slid from the bed and moved towards his bathroom before heading down stairs when he was finished.

"Wow boxers and sweats, what's the world coming too." Stiles joked as he pressed up against Derek from behind and dropped to kiss to the smooth skin of one shoulder "Morning." He slid his hands around slender hips. Derek turned his head glancing at Stiles over his shoulder "Your supposed to be in bed." He raised one eyebrow when hands spanned his abs before sliding up to slide down as Stiles grinned pressing closer.

"I was but the smells woke me up." he nipped at Derek's shoulder before moving one hand around to slide it down a sculpted back "Why you wearing sweats?" He moved his fingers down the centre of his mates back. Derek dropped more peppers in the eggs "Mrs Monahan came knocking, claiming her letter box was jammed." He grinned as Stiles snorted yeah right "Answered the door in my boxers and I was pretty sure she sighed in disappointment."

Stiles smiled "I bet she was." He moved his fingers down until he reached the small of his mates back and took in the band of boxers that where on show just above the sweats "I bet she had many problems to come." He slid one finger in the elastic band before pulling. Derek mixed the egg and peppers in the pan and raised his eyebrow when his boxers twanged against his skin when Stiles released it "What are you doing?"

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's nape "Playing." He parted his tongue to flick his tongue against skin before moving his hand in front of Derek to the top of his boxers while lowering his other hand to cup his mates' buttock. Derek groaned as a hand kneaded his ass "Stiles I'm cooking." He rocked his hips forward when fingers brushed against his cock, damn what had got into his mate this morning "Stiles." He groaned the word when teeth raked his back.

"So cook then." He wasn't stopping him from cooking he was just starting his day off the right way since school would be starting back up soon it meant he wouldn't get to do this very often and Stiles wanted to take full advantage. Plus the band of those boxers where setting of images in his head of what his mate looked like in them and Stiles couldn't fight the naughty thought that came with the images.

Derek sank his teeth into his bottom lip when Stiles mouth moved lower, how was he supposed to cook when Stiles was doing things like that had his hips rocking into those skilful fingers which started to stroke him. He grinned as another groan left his mate and gripped the sweats tugging them down with the boxers to expose one butt cheek, Stiles pressed his lips against it smiling when he heard a growl and parted his lip giving it a lick.

The spatula nearly fell from his hand when teeth sank into his buttock "Damn." Derek tightened his finger on it as fingers squeezed his cock before they disappeared, only for hands to grab his hips and turn him around. Stiles rested on his knees as he traced the delve of one hip bone before moving his tongue lower as he lifted his eyes to see flashes of blue, he grinned as he grabbed the sweats and boxers before tugging them down freeing his mates cock. Derek hissed as hot air caressed the head of his cock "The food." He twisted his torso around to grab the pan and moved it off the stove while turning it off which proved very difficult as a tongue swirled around his tip.

Stiles groaned as he flattened his tongue on the pot below Derek's head then rubbed his tongue back and forth watching as a spatula dropped to the floor and hummed in satisfaction before sliding his lips over the head. Derek moved one hand to grip the side as he took in air through his lip watching as Stiles sucked on the head of his cock "Damn." He groaned the word as hands squeezed his thighs before moving up. He swirled his tongue around the head one more time before lowering his lips further down Derek's cock and moved one hand to cup his mates' balls starting to roll them in the palm of his hand.

He dropped one hand to his mates head as his hips rocked forward slowly and Stiles relaxed his mouth letting his cock slid in then out, Derek groaned at the sight as his hips snapped forward and another satisfied hum left Stiles. He resumed sucking on his mates cock as he squeezed his ball gently before lowering his head further feeling Derek sliding to the back of his throat, he curled his fingers against a corded thigh letting nails sink in. Derek spanned his fingers wide on Stiles head and slowly rubbed them back and forth as he rocked his hips forward "Fuck." He couldn't move his eyes from the sight of those lips wrapped around his cock.

Stiles hummed as he slid Derek to the back of his throat and swallowed tightening his muscles on the head while squeezing his balls a little harder but pulled back when a growl rumbled up from deep in Derek's chest. He was so close and when his mate pulled his head back starting a bobbing motion he groaned "Stiles." Derek didn't know when his head tipped back but he lifted it when he heard a noise coming from up the stairs. Stiles didn't know if this would work but he read about it online so why not try it, he let saliva gather in his mouth before swishing it around Derek's cock waiting for the reaction to his action.

Derek swallowed hard as he moved his other hand to Stiles head as his hips rocked up "Fuck." He looked down and growled "You dad's awake." He pulled his hips back wanting nothing more than for Stiles to finish this however he didn't want to chance it if the Sheriff was up and about. Stiles sucked on the head hearing a popping noise when Derek pulled back and raised his hand to grip the sweats hanging half way down his mates' thighs and pulled him forward. Derek slammed the bacon plate down a little too hard as Stiles tugged him forward until he was stood in front of the kitchen island, he found his thighs being tugged either side of Stiles as legs where extended between his.

Stiles didn't want to stop and knowing his dad he was either heading back to the station or he was going to do some errands after his brief nap, which meant he wouldn't be staying long so he didn't have to stop. He knew that when you stood at the island it hid you from the waist down so as long as his dad didn't come around he would be none the wiser, Stiles didn't spare it another thought as he bent one of his legs at the knee and moved one hand to cup Derek's ass. Derek groaned as nails sank into his ass cheek as lips wrapped around the head of his cock….just as the Sheriff walked into the kitchen "Agh."

The Sheriff frowned at Derek "Everything ok?" he looked around not seeing his son and he knew he wasn't still in bed because his door was wide open leaving a view in the room "Where's Stiles."

Derek swallowed as he tried not to rock his hips forward as a hot mouth slid down his cock "Hot." He frowned when the Sheriff frowned at him and raised his hand "Burnt my thumb, hot." He sucked in a sharp breath staring at the Sheriff.

"Ok, so where Stiles?"

Derek shrugged one shoulder as nails dug deeper into his buttock making his hips snap forward and Stiles head bang against the cupboard behind his head, he felt his eyes go wide "Out, he's out." Derek nodded hoping the man would leave soon.

"What was that bang?"

Stiles pulled his lips back until he had the head between his lips and sucked on it before swirling his tongue around it as he squeezed Derek's balls again before moving his lips back down taking his mate all the way to the back of his throat. Derek swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob as he spanned his hands flat on the island top while looking at the Sheriff "My knee." He groaned as his hips rocked forward painfully slow.

"Ok well I'm heading out to do some errands."

Stiles moved his mouth faster in his bobbing motion while rolling Derek's balls and clutched his mates ass cheek harder making hips rock forward, he flattened his tongue against the spot directly under the head before rolling it. Derek shook his head as his mouth opened then snapped it shut as he nodded at the Sheriff and watched him leave the kitchen, he groaned as he moved one hand to the top of Stiles head as his hips thrust forward.

"Did you say something?"

Derek lifted his hand slamming it on the counter top as he shook his head vigorously; he curled his fingers against the counter top feeling his balls pulling tight and wished the Sheriff would leave…

"OK then see you later."

Derek nodded "Bye." His tone was gravely as he thrust his hips forward into that talented mouth of his mate and pulled back so he could see "Fuck, going to come." He dropped one hand to his mates head as his hips snapped forward. Stiles squeezed Derek's balls as he moved his mouth further down continuing to suck as his mates came in his mouth but he pulled back when it was a little too much, he groaned as some hit his chin.

Derek bent over resting his forearms on the island top as he looked at his mate who parted his lips showing his come on that tongue before closing his lip and swallowed while moaning "Fuck." He had no idea what got into his mate but damn, he liked it.

-.-.-.-.-

**S**tiles slid from the car along with Allison, Scott, Danny and Jackson but turned his head towards the neighbours front garden, Mrs Monahan's to be more specific to see his mate in jeans slung low pushing a lawn mower. His t-shirt was hanging over the small fence as he pushed the lawn mower, Stiles smiled as he shook his head "I'll see you inside." He spoke over his shoulder as he made his way to the fence "Hey."

Derek came to a stop "Hey." He couldn't stop the grin claiming his lips as he looked at his mate who was stood there in jeans and a long white sleeved t-shirt "How'd the little trip go."

Stiles smiled "Great" he moved his eyes to Mrs Monahan who came down of her small porch holding a glass of strawberryade she was famous for making "Hi Mrs Monahan, you working my boyfriend hard."

Mrs Monahan smiled but you couldn't fail to notice the twinkle in her eyes "Just a little dear, hope you're not mad I've borrowed him."

Stiles shook his head as he slid one hand into his back pocket "Not at all you need the grass cutting right and what better way to get it cut." He grinned looking at his mate while he made the comment seeing Derek roll his eyes before holding the glass out. He took it from his mate before looking at Mrs Monahan "Don't be afraid to borrow him when you need him I don't mind." Stiles flashed his teeth watching Derek resume his small task.

Mrs Monahan smiled and reached out to pat her neighbour son on his forearm "I always knew you were gay" she winked at Stiles when he raised one eyebrow "And I just have to say job well done."

Derek jerked the lawn mower to s stop as he snapped his head around to them stood by the fence and saw his mate smile while finger waving with the hand he held the glass in feeling slightly shocked they were having this discussion about him…like he was a piece of 'fine candy' to quote his mate.

Stiles moved into the kitchen after finishing talking to Mrs Monahan and poured drinks for everybody, then came back in to make snacks all the while watching his mate work through the windows. It was a hot day today which only added to his, and the neighbours delight as Derek started to sweat lightly which made Stiles laugh when Mrs Monahan said it was like watching Desperate Housewives when the gardener was still in it.

It really wasn't because his mate just looked so much hotter stood there in his low slung jeans that cupped his ass just nicely showing skin and this time the top of black boxers with the name Calvin Klein on them. Damn he looked real good, his skin looked tanned and all those defined muscles on display had many people stopping to admire Derek as he worked, Stiles was brought from his thoughts by Scott calling out.

"Where's the food."

He managed to tear his eyes away from his dman good looking mate and entered the living room placing the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table "There you go." He heard the front door open then close as footsteps went upstairs "I'll be right back."

Scott waved a hand as he continued to watch the screen while Jackson just nodded and Danny said "Thanks and ok." As he reached for a sandwich and Allison just smiled while nodding.

Stiles took the stairs two at a time and entered his bedroom to see Derek stood in the bathroom doorway tossing his t-shirt into the hamper "Hey." He grinned as he pushed the door to behind him watching a bead of sweat roll down his mates' back. Derek turned smiling at his mate "Use me anytime can she." He watched Stiles touch his tongue to the middle part of his top lip and raised one eyebrow knowing what that meant.

Stiles watched Derek walk backwards until he bumped into the window "What are you doing." He grinned as he reached out resting one hand against the bare skin of his mates' upper chest, loving the feeling of muscles under his hand. Derek raised one hand resting it against the window frame as he looked at his mate "You want to play again." He grinned when teeth sank into the man's bottom lip before they curved at the corners. Stiles hummed "Don't you." He moved his hand down to unfasten the claps of Derek's jeans and lowered the zipper before sliding his hands around to the back.

Mrs Monahan stood in her back garden and looked at the tree between hers and the Sheriffs house wondering what excuse she could use it in to see that next boy Derek work again and notice Stiles stood in his bedroom window with his boyfriend pressed against the window.

_Oh my, _She thought knowing she should look away but they weren't doing anything private then she noticed hands sliding into the back of Derek's jeans to cup his bum…ok so not doing anything to private.

Derek groaned as he rocked his hips forward "What has gotten into you." He whispered the words as he brushed their lips and moved his hands to work Stiles jeans undone; he rocked his hips forward when fingers dug into his ass. Stiles sucked on his mates' bottom lip "You." He moved his fingers to the band of those damn boxers and tugged pulling them from skin only to release it hearing the twang as it hit skin again. Derek smirked as he brushed their lips again and pulled a zipper down before pushing them down letting them hit the floor and moved his hand to the top of Stiles boxers before hands moved his as Stiles sank to his knees.

Mrs Monahan fanned her face as she watched the nice young man's back press against the window as hands gripped the band of jeans and boxers pulling them down until they rested half way down across his butt cheeks. She felt her cheeks heating even further at seeing those firm butt cheeks, damn those where so fine buttocks which had Mrs Monahan blinked rapidly as she fanned her face faster feel light headed all of a sudden.

Stiles sucked on the head of Derek's cock as he groaned flicking his eyes up seeing green starting back with flashes of blue, he curled his fingers in his mates' firm ass as he slid his lips further down as hips eased forward. Derek groaned tipping his head back on the glass as he rocked his hips forward, he had no idea what got into his mate but he found himself liking it "Stiles." He lifted his head to watch his mate. Stiles slid Derek to the back of his throat and swallowed as he gripped his mates' jeans and boxers slowly pulling them down until they rest under his ass the top of his thighs, he slid his hands to squeezed corded thighs.

Derek rocked his hips forward as fingers brushed his balls and groaned knowing Stiles planned on playing but he couldn't wait, he reached down grabbing the material off his mates t-shirt and pulled him up by it. Stiles groaned as Derek's cock slid free of his lips only to groan again as he found his back pressed against the wall as lips covered his, he moved his hands to broad shoulders before sliding them up his mates neck to thread through brown hair. Derek tugged Stiles boxers down slender hips and firm thighs to pool on the floor as wrapped his fingers around his mates cock to give it a squeeze before stroking slowly.

Stiles sucked on Derek's top lip before releasing it to whisper against his mates mouth "Fuck me." He watched lips lift at the corners showing the tip of fangs, he groaned as he moved one hand to grip Derek's chin and tugged it down. He felt his breath draw short in his lungs as Stiles rubbed the tip of his tongue over his fang, his mate had strange kinks but it just made Derek growl lightly as he moved his hand to grip a firm thigh. Stiles groaned when Derek's cock started to press into him "Damn." He tightened his fingers in brown hair as he pressed his chest closer "T-shirt." He murmured the word as Derek lifted his thigh higher.

"So take it off." He grinned as he rocked his hips forward sliding further into Stiles watching his mate closely as he pressed even closer resting his forearm against the wall beside his mates' body, trapping the material between them. Stiles rolled his hips down as Derek lifted his thigh higher and groaned as his mate slid into the hilt, he tipped his head back against the wall pulling on Derek's hair when teeth raked his neck. He sucked on Stiles throat before licking a line up to his mates' lips "Kiss." Derek waited for lips to brush his before he pulled his hips back to thrust them forward enjoying the groan from Stiles.

"Move." Stiles rocked his hips down tugging on Derek's hair as he found himself resting one the ball of his foot as Derek raised pressed his thigh higher before thrusting into him, he slid one hand down between Derek's shoulder blades. Derek bared his teeth in a hiss as nails raked his skin; he moved his lips to Stiles neck and bit down hard making his mate tense as another groan left his lip "Louder." Derek grinned as he pulled his head back. Stiles bit his bottom lip as Derek thrust in hard "Nu huh." He shook his head refusing to be loud; they both knew the others where down stairs and he wasn't bothered about them knowing what they were up to however he did like fighting his mate, playing with him.

Derek grinned as he pulled his hips back before moving one hand to grip Stiles other thigh and lifted it to rest against his hip "I can't hear you." He moved his arm under Stiles leg until the crook of his arm rested against the back of Stiles knee. He tipped his head back against the wall as Derek thrust hard into him "Fuck." Stiles pressed the upper half of his body back against the wall as he rolled his hips down hearing Derek growl which made him smirk. Derek pressed his chest closer "That's cheating." He spoke the words quietly as he placed small nipping up his mates' neck as he thrust his hip again.

Stiles grinned as he moved his lips to press against Derek's cheek bone as he rolled his hips down again "All's fair in love and war." He whispered the words before nipping the skin beneath his lips only to moan when Derek thrust harder. He grinned as he spread Stiles thighs wider as he lifted them higher with his arms and pulled his hips back before thrusting forward "I want to hear you." Derek spoke the words as he thrust his hips forward again.

-.-.-.-.-

**S**cott frowned as he heard sirens and looked towards Danny who was sat on the couch with his head tipped back as Jackson was looking out the window resting his arms on the back of the couch "What's happening?"

Jackson shrugged one shoulder "I think the neighbour died." He felt the couch dip as Danny turned around and Scott moved onto the couch along with Allison as they looked out the window seeing Mrs Monahan being wheeled away by Paramedics.

Allison held a hand to her mouth "Should we go outside and find out what's happening or should we get Stiles."

Scott frowned as he looked at Danny who spoke quickly "I'll go outside now doubt The Sheriff has been called." That left him with going upstairs to get Stiles who was taking a really long time doing what? He didn't know but he pushed back from the couch and moved up the stairs too at a time with Allison following he curled his nose at a strange smell but grabbed his girlfriend's hand as he turned at the landing towards Stiles room.

Danny came to a stop at the end of the path near the crowd of people "What's happened." He looked at the other neighbour with her smallest child on her hip; when she made a face he raised his eyebrow at her.

"That boy again, you know the Sheriff's son's boyfriend was doing something in the window and Mrs Monahan saw then passes out again, thankfully it was on the grass and not the concrete. Lucky her neighbours saw her passed out and called the Paramedics."

Jackson grinned as he hit Danny in his back before turning and walking quickly in the house and up the stairs "Scott." He called out to the man with Danny hot on his heels but he felt his grin grow as he heard Scott whine "Why."

Scott felt his mouth drop open as he saw Derek with his jeans hanging just below his ass with Stiles legs either side but what really freaked him out wasn't the fact Stiles mouth was fastened to Derek's or at the position they were caught in but the way Derek's buttocks clenched as he thrust his hips forward one last time.

Danny felt his mouth drop open as he stood there; he moved his eyes to Scott who was glaring while looking slightly traumatised, Jackson was red faced as he looked away and Allison had a smile on her face as he leaned in a grabbed the door handle pulling the door shut.

Scott shook his head as he turned to face the others "I can't handle this" he pointed at the door "It's my best friend and he's doing…." He pointed again "…That to him, it's wrong."

Allison tried not to laugh "I think you got to let it go."

Jackson swallowed "No I'm with him, every time we come here one's naked or they both are and are doing the dirty, it has to stop."

Danny shrugged one shoulder as he rubbed the back of his neck "I'm kind of use to it." He frowned when Jackson slammed a hand to his chest pushing him down the hallway away from the door way "What."

"Don't go there." Jackson narrowed his eyes on Danny "Come on." He glanced at the other two and moved down the stairs just in time for the Sheriff to open the door; none of them spoke as they pointed up stairs.

The Sheriff took the stairs to at a time and flung his son's bedroom door open "Out." He pointed to Derek "Out now."

Stiles felt his mouth drop open "It wasn't his fault."

The Sheriff held his hand up at his son "You do not want to do this right now with your friends down stairs hearing every word do you." He watched Stiles shake his head so he returned his attention to Derek "Out, you have your own house live in it."

Stiles looked at his dad "That's not fair, just because Mrs Monahan fainted at seeing Derek half naked it isn't his fault."

The Sheriff looked at his son and raised one eyebrow "Really, so his jeans weren't tugged down by two mysterious hands in front of the window."

Stiles groaned as he hid his face in one hand "It was my fault" he dropped his hand then looked at his dad "But yours and there's too" he nodded vigorously "You wanted Derek to wear things and now he does and I can't help it if I help him out of it."

The Sheriff looked at his son in amazement "Come again."

Stiles stood up and pointed to the band of Derek's boxers "I like him in them" he watched his Dad tense his jaw but carried on trying to save Derek from being booted out "I really like him in them." His defence was weak but it was the truth.

The Sheriff released a sigh "All this is over Calvin Klein boxers."

Stiles nodded feeling his cheeks heat finding it difficult to have this conversation with his father when the others where stood down stairs but it needed to be done to save Derek from eviction.

The Sheriff looked at Derek "Ok then fine out for a week." He looked at his son "No seeing him for a week" he looked from one man to the other "No more Calvin Klein." He shook his head as he left the room knowing that was the weirdest conversation he ever had with any one…period.

Stiles groaned as he fell on the bed covering his face with his arms and didn't look up when he heard footsteps but did relax a margined when the bed dipped as Derek sat next to him "Shut up."

Scott dived for the computer chair and pushed Jackson away from it as he sat down "Excuse me your the one giving free shows away so don't start with me."

Stiles snorted "Have you seen my man" his lips lifted "I know Allison has."

Scott growled as he pulled his woman onto his lap "Damn you Derek." He covered his girlfriend's eyes before turning her to look at him while Danny leant against the door frame finding his way into the room blocked by Jackson.

Stiles lifted his arms as he sat up looking at the others then his mate who was grinning smugly "No damn you Calvin Klein." Because of those boxers he couldn't have his mate in the house for a week but on the upside Mrs Monahan had time to recover.

* * *

><p>What did you think, it wasn't too bad I hope.<p>

If I've missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then please do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
